


Incorrect Quotes | Marvel's Edition!

by Ambrace



Series: Incorrect Quotes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, anti starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Just a random collection of Incorrect Quotes made by the Marvel Characters. Mainly Peter Parker & Tony Stark. If you have a favorite quote that you'd like to see the characters from Marvel say; feel free to request. Please don't tag as Starker.





	1. Amino Acid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amino Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482545) by Unknown. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes chemistry jokes while working with Tony in his lab.

**Peter Parker:** Mr. Stark?

**Tony:** _*doesn’t look up from his work*_ What’s up kiddo?

**Peter Parker:** What do you call an acid with no attitude?

**Tony:** _*look up with a deadpanned expression*_ No!

**Peter Parker:** A-mean-oh acid

**Tony:** _*sighs*_ I need a new intern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/6b/5a/f26b5a0b32a66370d9e24d0d3969228a.jpg. If you know where the joke originally came from, let me know.


	2. Bring Me Coffee Or Bring Me Death - Er, Tea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries what he assumes is coffee for the first time.

**“If this is coffee, please bring me some tea; but if this is tea, please bring me some coffee.”**

\- Peter after he tries coffee for the first time or at least what Tony tells him is coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Abraham Lincoln. Not sure where the original quote came from; but found my inspiration here: https://www.quote-coyote.com/quotes/authors/l/abraham-lincoln/quote-5023.html


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter jokes with a door.

_(Peter Parker talking to himself as he listens outside the door as Liz tells her father about him)_

**Peter Parker:** Funniest guy she’s ever met

_(continues listening outside the door)_

**Peter Parker:** _*talking to door*_ I’m Funny, right?

**Peter Parker:** _*Realizing he’s talking to a door*_ What do you know? You’re a door. you just like knock knock jokes.

_(Peter stifles a giggle as he glances at the door again)_

**Peter Parker:** _*To himself*_ Save it for the inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this scene here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_GUBioNyfQ

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving my work from Tumblr to here. Didn't want to waste the work; so here you are.


End file.
